


The Sheriff Gets the Talk

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Crack, Drabble, Episode Tag, Excessive Violence, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Peter is a creeper, Spoilers: Currents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к Danny Gets the Talk, где я в роли шерифа, и все великолепно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff Gets the Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sheriff Gets the Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892799) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Шериф:** Так, по существу. Вы все оборотни.  
 **Скотт:** Кроме Стайлза.  
 **Стайлз:** И Эллисон с Лидией. Но они не менее пугающие, чем оборотни.  
 **Питер:** И сексуальные. Давайте не забывать о сексуальности.  
 **Шериф:** Это тот, с судебными запретами, верно?  
 **Стайлз:** Ага.  
 **Шериф:** Хорошо.  
*БАХ*  
 **Питер:** Ты в меня выстрелил!  
 **Шериф:** Не аконитом же. Не веди себя как ребенок. А сейчас давайте посадим сталкера за решетку, насыпем вокруг него рябиновый пепел и разберемся с остальным дерьмом. А, и добавьте электрическое напряжение и аконит. И надо, наверное, оставить ему хлеб и воду. Мы можем задержаться.

*позже, но ненамного, потому что шериф крутой парень*

 **Шериф:** Кали, верно?  
 **Кали:** Гррр.  
 **Шериф:** О, отлично. Видишь это? Это аконит. И ты сейчас его съешь. Знаешь, почему? Потому что я знаю 38 разный способов...  
*позже*  
 **Шериф:** Надеюсь, урок усвоен.  
*Кали хнычет*  
 **Шериф:** Хорошо, потому что НИКТО НЕ ИМЕЕТ ПРАВА ДОВОДИТЬ БОЙФРЕНДА МОЕГО СЫНА! СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ?!  
 **Стайлз:** Вообще-то, Дерек встречается с...  
 **Шериф:** Не ври мне. То, что я не хочу знать деталей вашего извращенного, хотя и милого оборотнического тройничка, не значит, что я не знаю о существовании извращенного, хотя и милого оборотнического тройничка.  
 **Стайлз:** Ради бога, можно мы не будем произносить "извращенный, хотя и милый оборотнический тройничок"?  
 **Шериф:** Ладно. Итак, Кали, где этот ваш Дюкалион?

*иии немного позже*

 **Дюкалион:** Ты в меня выстрелил!  
 **Шериф:** Именно так. А сейчас скажи мне, насколько ты привязан к своему второму яичку?  
 **Дюкалион:** Я ухожу!  
 **Шериф:** Хороший мальчик. Но сначала пойди разберись с этой всей фигней с Темным Друидом. И чтоб без читерства. Я узнаю. И ты не будешь этому рад.  
*Дюкалион хнычет*

 **Шериф:** Стайлз, мне нужно, чтобы ты привел сюда этих Альфа-близнецов. Я их допрошу, определю, на чьей они стороне, и на основании этого разберусь с ними. Потому что, честно говоря, я в восторге от Итан/Денни, и если у них есть перспективы, мы должны дать им шанс.

*в другой части города*  
 **Денни:** Мне только что приснился самый странный сон...  
 **Питер:** Мне тоже показалось, что я сплю. Но потом я понял, что это просто ты такой красавчик.  
 **Денни:** ААА! Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
 **Питер:** Присматриваю за твоей милой маленькой задницей, конечно.  
 **Денни:** О боже. Пожалуйста, уходи. Сейчас же.  
 **Питер:** Ладно. Но я вернусь. Тебе нравится смазка с запахом или без? У меня есть клубничная и...  
 **Шериф:** НЕ ТАК БЫСТРО!

*чуть позже*

 **Питер:** Ты выстрелил в меня! Снова!  
 **Шериф:** Ой, подбери сопли. Ребята, посадите его обратно в камеру для оборотней.  
 **Питер:** Но...  
 **Шериф:** Просто замолчи. Какую сталкерскую фигню ты бы ни нес, тебе это не поможет. Вот, Денни, подпиши этот судебный запрет, и я впущу Итана для очаровательного зализывания твоих ран.  
 **Денни:** У меня вообще-то нет ран...  
 **Шериф:** Тссс. Позволь мне шипперить, пока я могу. А сейчас пойдемте к Дитону, поговорим о воскресении Бойда и Эрики.


End file.
